The present invention relates to self-aligning bearings, including spherical bearings, spherical rod end bearings and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to self-aligning bearings having a split inner member which affords quick and inexpensive bearing assembly using simplistic tools and techniques. Further, the bearing, in accordance with the present invention, may be "adjusted" in the field without disassembly or significant "down time" of the machine or apparatus with which it is operatively associated.
The self-aligning form of bearing has found wide acceptance in industry and has been used in a multiplicity of applications and in a variety of environments. As with any type of mechanical element, a spherical bearing will tend to wear at its bearing surfaces over longer periods of operation. This wear will generally manifest itself in a "loose" fit between the inner member and outer member. That is, as the bearing surfaces defined by the outer surface of the inner member and the inner surface of the outer member wear, tolerance or gap between these two parts will increase. On many applications, the spherical bearing may play a vital role in the various machine elements that might comprise a process line or the like. Accordingly, any malfunction of the spherical bearing will result in a disabling of the process line which could cause significant economic loss and possible damage to other apparatus or device with which the spherical bearing is associated.
There have been attempts to provide a spherical bearing which can be readily "adjusted" in the field and these attempts have met with only limited success.